


beyond human limitations

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	beyond human limitations

As Percy walked through past all the cabins he realised they finished rebuilding the Hephaestus cabin after Leo blew it up doing an ‘experiment’. Percy had been asked to retrieve an artifact from a sunken ship which Chiron wanted to be kept out of enemy hands, even though he refused to tell Percy what it did. He had just got back and wanted to visit his girlfriend, Annabeth, and it was the afternoon which meant she’d be in her cabin working on more Olympus designs. As he got to the steps he pretty much managed to clear them all in one jump as he opened the door quietly and saw Annabeth was asleep on her bed and none of her brothers or sisters were in the cabin as Percy climbed the ladder up to her bunk and realised she wasn't alone as he saw Jason next to her, the duvet was pulled up to there shoulders but he could tell they were both shirtless and he wasn't so stupid he couldn't put two and two together as Percy felt a wave of calm hit him as the ground started to shake as he jumped off the ladder and went to the door as he heard a voice “Percy?” Annabeth asked calmly as she just woke up before her eyes widened and she turned around and saw Jason before looking back at Percy as she saw the door slam as she jumped down off her bed and wrapped the duvet around herself as she swung the door open and Percy had just got down the steps “Percy please” she said as campers had started to come outside to see why the earth continued to shake as Percy kept walking as she yelled “PERCY” as Percy sighed and turned to look at her “what Annabeth?” he asked with a tone of complete calm that reminded Annabeth of the time in Tartarus when he defeated Misery as she took a step out of her cabin with the duvet still wrapped around her “i can explain” she said as Percy’s eyes took on a dark green colour and glowed harshly “do you really think so little of me?” he asked “do you really think i'm that stupid” he added almost a yell as geysers started to erupted at random point around the pervilion as Chiron arrived “Percy?” Chiron asked worried as Jason emerged from Annabeth's cabin with his clothes put on hastily and his hair messy as Chiron realised the situation as he looked between them before settling on Percy “Percy, I know you must be angry, but please” he said as Percy looked at Chiron and realised what was happening around him as the earth calmed and the geysers came to a stop “i'm sorry Chiron” he said simply “i...i didn't realise” he added as he walked towards the lake as Annabeth went to walk to him as Chiron got in her way and shook his head as Jason flew over Chiron and landed in front of Percy as he was hit with a wave of energy that shook the camp as Jason’s eyes flashed like lightning in warning “lets just talk” he asked calmly as Percy was silent for a minute before he chuckled. “Gods im an idiot” he muttered under his breath “what was that Bro?” Jason asked as Percy started laughing “i mean, i put myself through hell, literally, to get what i needed to bring you back” he started as he grabbed his stomach and laughed more “and you bang the girl of my dreams” he continued as he laughed harder. Jason placed his hand on Percy shoulder “lets just talk this out” Jason asked calmly as Percy stopped laughing as his head was hanging as he whispered “get your hand off me” as Jason knitted his eyebrows “what was tha…” Jason went to ask as Percy pushed Jason back with his palm as he keeps his palm out right as Jason's body seemed to freeze as though time had stopped around him as Percy shook slightly as he waved his hand to the side and Jason was flung in the same direction as he slammed into a tree as Percy waved his hand in the other direction as Jason was flung again as he skidded across the dirt before coming to a stop as Percy relaxed his hand as Jason was able to move again. As this played out Annabeth had ran into her cabin grabbed her night gown and ran back out as she got out just in time to see Jason to be thrown about like a rag doll as she knew exactly what was happening. “Oh my gods” she muttered as she got level with Chiron again “what is this power” Chiron asked as Annabeth shook her head “in the pit Misery tried to kill us with poison but Percy was able to control it, he choked Misery on her own tears” she muttered as Chiron nodded slowly “Percy is a boy with a good heart, but his powers have always contained an edge of darkness, with this power i fear for his soul” Chiron muttered as Annabeth feared for much more than that as a massive lightning bolt slammed down where Percy was standing as Jason stood up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. As the dust cleared Annabeth realised Percy hadn't so much as flinched as he was surrounded in a dome of water as he stared dead at Jason “did you know pure water is an insulator?” he asked rhetorically as the water turned into dozens of tridents floating in the air as Jason’s eyes widened as Percy smirked “whats wrong Superman?” he asked “realised just how outmatched we are?” Percy asked as he took a step forward as Jason flicked his coin and grabbed his sword and Percy uncapped riptide “you have no idea what its like” Percy stated as Jason went to strike but Percy dodged it without trying and brought the hilt of his blade down on Jason’s back as he crashed against the ground “when i was a kid, with a week of training to my name, i defeated Ares” he told Jason as his tridents still surround the both of them “did you really think my powers wouldn’t grow” he asked as Jason tried to throw another lightning bolt but half a dozen of the tridents slammed together above Percy’s head forming a shield as the lightning dissipated “when Hazel first met me she thought i was a god” Percy noted “and i barely even had access to any of my power” Percy continued as Jason went to stand and a trident stabbed itself into his right leg as he screamed and Percy started to faintly glow “i am the chosen Demigod of two great prophecies, i’ve fought gods, titans, and creatures that would eat you for breakfast” Percy yelled as a hurricane formed “you want to see what i got sky boy?” Percy asked as he threw riptide to the ground and the blade impaled itself into the mud so it stood upright as Percy outstretched his arms “my name is Percy Jackson, and i’m not just a demigod” he yelled as the entire lake rose into the sky, thousands of gallons of water suspended in the air as his hurricane only got stronger as Percy’s entire body glowed harshly as Chiron didn't try to stop them “Chiron” Annabeth asked at his expression “there was a myth, long ago, that a rare demigod , if pushed far enough, could break through human limitations” he told her as Annabeth worked out what he was saying “does that mean?” she asked as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and leveled it at Percy’s chest as he let it fly and it shot straight threw the hurricane and slammed into his chest as pure gold liquid flowed out of his chest as Percy looked surprised at Chiron who simply lowered his bow “all hail Percy Jason, a new God of olympus” he spoke with a hollow tone.


End file.
